1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reflective markers and, more specifically, to a reflective pavement marker for a roadway.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reflective markers are frequently positioned on and along roadways to provide a driver of a vehicle with information regarding the road, especially when visibility is poor. For example, a reflective pavement marker is strategically positioned on the roadway to delineate a lane line. A reflective barrier marker is positioned on a barrier separating opposing lanes of traffic to indicate the location of the barrier.
The reflective marker typically includes a shell-like housing having a cavity with an inner surface formed with cube corners reflecting light from a source, such as a headlight of an oncoming vehicle. The inner surface of the cube corners includes a coating of reflective material, such as aluminum. The cavity of the housing may contain a filler material, such as a polyurethane resin, to increase the structural strength of the reflective marker. An example of a reflective pavement marker is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,424 to Hedgewick, entitled xe2x80x9cReflective Pavement Marker With Inclined Reinforcing Ribsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,024 to Forrer, entitled xe2x80x9cAbrasive Resistant Pavement Markerxe2x80x9d, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
While these reflective pavement markers work well, they are subject to a wide range of environmental conditions that influence their reflective life and reflectivity value. These environmental conditions include ultra-violet (UV) rays from the sun and humidity in the air. One effect of prolonged exposure to UV rays and humidity is separation of the reflective coating from the cube corners and sticking to the filler material, resulting in reduced reflectivity of the marker. Thus, there is a need in the art for a reflective pavement marker that incorporates a bonding coating to prevent the reflective coating on the cube corner from separating from the inner surface of the reflective member and adhering to the filler material, to enhance the reflective life of the reflective pavement marker.
Accordingly, the present invention is a reflective pavement marker for a roadway. The reflective pavement marker includes a shell having at least one side wall having a reflective portion, wherein the shell forms an interior cavity. The reflective portion has an inner surface partially defining the cavity, and a reflective coating covering the inner surface of the reflective portion and a bonding coating covering at least the reflective coating. The reflective pavement marker further includes a filler material disposed within the interior cavity of the shell.
One advantage of the present invention is that a reflective pavement marker is provided with an enhanced reflective life. Another advantage of the present invention is that a reflective pavement marker is provided with a bonding coating covering at least the inner surface of the reflective portion, to create a moisture barrier. A further advantage of the present invention is that a reflective pavement marker for a highway is provided with improved reflectivity value retention.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.